


Doubt - Remix

by berettajane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a baby on the way, Harry reveals his fear to you and that he is unsure of his parenting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt - Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844005) by [berettajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane). 



> I do not own the picture used.
> 
> Had an idea and couldn't decide who I wanted it to be with, so I'll post all three :)

                                                                                  

 

You woke with the sudden urge to pee.  At nearly eight months pregnant, midnight pee trips had become part of your routine. Your hand slides over to Harry's side of the bed, moving over the cool, empty sheets.  
"Pee first, then solve the mystery," you groggily decide, moving so that your feet were over the edge of the bed. Three tries later, you were finally able to sit up and waddle hastily to the bathroom, your hand on your hip to support your back.

Once that was taken care of, you made your way out of the bedroom and down the hall to search the house for your husband, taking a second look when you saw a figure standing over the crib in the nursery.

"Haz?" you said quietly, your voice rough with sleep.  He raised his head, his hands still gripping the side of the crib and his back facing you.  "Baby, are you okay?" you asked, your hand coming to rest in the middle of his back as you leaned around him to get a look at his face, which he promptly hid from you with a quick turn of his head.  
"Harry, what's wrong? Look at me," you said, turning his body so that it was facing you.  When he finally turned his face to look at you, you immediately reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Harry, talk to me.  What's going on, babe?  And don't tell me 'nothing' either."

Harry laughed, knowing that was the exact answer that was on the tip of his tongue. He smiled at you fondly, "you're going to be such a good mother, baby." His eyes trailed down to your belly, swollen with his child. HIS child, he thought to himself. His hand reached out, rubbing the side of your belly with such care.

  
"Thank you, baby. You're going to be such a good dad. You already are, but it's so sweet watching you take this on with such pride," you said, smiling up at him, but he didn't return your smile. Instead, the hand not touching your belly came up to cover his face as he began to cry, his shoulders slumping inward as if admitting defeat.  
"Haz, baby, what's the matter? What's got you so upset?" you asked, stepping forward and wrapping your arms around him, your bellies now touching through your shirts.

He let out a strangled sob as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, one hand cradling the back of your head as it rested on his heaving chest.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he said through sobs.  
"Shh, it's okay, baby.  Talk to me," you cooed, rubbing his back to soothe him.  
He pulled back so that he could speak, taking a deep breath.  "I don't know how to be a dad," he admitted.  "I don't know anything about actually raising a child, and I have next to nothing to use as example of how to be a father to our baby. Our precious baby," his voice tightened as he reached down to rub the side of your belly again.

"Oh, honey," you chuckled. You knew the sincerity in his words, but you couldn't help but laugh because he was such a natural father figure. "You're great with kids. You cannot pass a child without doing everything in your power to make them smile and laugh. You're protective and so caring. You would do anything for anyone.  It's natural to be scared for your first baby, but we have done the research, we have attended the classes.  Our families are always one call away and we have such a great support system.  Instinct will take care of the rest.  We are going to be just fine, love. I promise you that you will be an amazing father and that we are going to raise a great child who will grow up just like you: the epitome of sunshine," you assured him, pulling back to wipe his cheeks with your thumbs as he laughed, his beautiful smile shining in the pale light coming through the window of the nursery.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I have no idea how to change a diaper or potty train a child. The only thing I know is music and how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, kissing your forehead and pulling you close to him again.  
"As long as you never forget that, we'll make it through just fine."

  
You held each other, swaying back and forth slightly to some song in Harry's head, only stopping when you yawned and shifted your feet to get comfortable despite the weight you've gained with the baby.

"Come on, mama. Let's put you two to bed," he said, rubbing your upper arms before pulling away so you could lead the way to the bedroom as Harry walked behind you, a hand on your lower back as you waddled back to bed to cuddle until you both fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
